


哥哥

by Violet_Black



Series: 兄友弟恭 [1]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 悔不当初又甘之如饴。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: 兄友弟恭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591498
Kudos: 1





	哥哥

预警：NC-17，underage  
*setting：兄弟，PP是养子  
-  
“你哭得像只小兔子。”  
Tony咬着他的耳垂，含糊不清地嘟囔。Peter眼睛里汪着的泪水更多了，他的双手不知所措地攀附在对方脊背上，随着时深时浅的顶|弄奶猫一样抓挠。  
男孩的眼圈红了个透，在他身下软乎乎的样子让Tony心里痒痒的。年长一些的男孩爱怜地亲了亲对方被泪水糊湿的眼睫，Peter倏地抖起来，将他|咬|得更紧。  
“我不要了……”  
男孩带着哭腔请求，“哥哥，求你了……”  
小骗子。  
Tony咬着他的嘴唇，带了点狠劲，男孩薄薄的下唇渗出一点血丝来，被他轻轻舔去了。  
“不舒服吗？刚才明明射|了那么多次。”  
Peter耳根红得要滴血，为他过分直白的话语。男孩有点畏缩的表情让Tony想起他们第一次见面，Howard把小家伙轻轻推到他面前的时候，男孩就是这种神情，不知所措又慌乱的，让人觉得他下一秒就要哭出来。  
那个时候的Tony只想着怎么让他别哭，而现在的他却致力于把这只小兔子欺负得更惨，最好是眼泪汪汪向自己求饶的那种。  
好吧，他似乎的确不能称得上是个合格的兄长了。  
这都要怪Peter，谁让他非要去上什么中城高中，和自己呆在一起不好吗？  
Tony泄愤似地咬了下男孩的侧颈，满意地看到那里留下一个齿痕，他伸手轻轻摩挲，感受着小家伙细微的颤抖，在他耳边喃喃，“你讨厌我吗？”  
男孩愣了一下。  
Tony真心实意地有些沮丧，“是不是因为讨厌我，才不愿意和我一个学校？”  
Peter这下明白过来了，急急忙忙开口解释，“不是……我没有讨厌你，真的！”  
“那不要去中城高中，好不好？”  
年长一些的男孩在他颈窝磨蹭，像极了撒娇的大猫，Peter怎么能抗拒呢？当他那双漂亮得像蜜糖一样的眼睛就那么盯着你看的时候，简直就是蛊惑级别的杀伤力。  
也就是因为这样，他才总是做出一个又一个让自己后悔的决定。Peter下定决心不能再这样了。  
他偏过头，“我和朋友约好了的。”  
“什么朋友？”  
Tony恨恨地磨了下牙，刚才Peter很明显已经动摇了，是他这个什么所谓的朋友怂恿的吗？  
“假期的科技展上认识的……你没去的那一次。”  
Peter似乎不太愿意提起这件事，Tony脱口而出，“我哪次没去？明明每一次我都有陪着你。”  
“Alice，你说要去和她约会。”  
“……”  
Tony被噎住了，他模模糊糊想起来好像是有这么件事。  
“这不重要，”他试图转移话题，“总之，我不会让你去的。”  
“你没权利限制我的自由，哥哥。”  
Peter有些生气，他生气的时候两颊会微微鼓起，像是嘴巴里含了只小青蛙一样，“daddy和mommy都同意了的。”  
“我不管。”  
Tony按着他，顶|弄着男孩身体里那块软肉，满意地看见Peter清明的眼神又逐渐变得迷离，男孩小声呻吟，红着眼圈控诉，“你总是这样……”  
“陪着我，你不在我身边，我会很想你的。”  
他的哥哥难得服了软，含糊地在他耳边嘟囔。低沉而略带沙哑的音色搅得男孩整颗心都酥酥麻麻，又酸又涨的，他没忍住想哭。  
Peter几乎绝望了，在被对方按着射进来的时候，他仿佛能看见被自己扔进垃圾桶的申请书，然后他还是会乖乖背着书包跟在Tony身后，做他的好弟弟或者是别的什么，像个最有存在感的透明人一样活着。  
然后再重复过去许多次的悔不当初和甘之如饴。  
——FIN


End file.
